High Marshal
The position of High Marshal is held by a single person within the Greater Terran Union for 20 years with no term limits, with many Marshals serving until their deaths. The position of High Marshal is the highest political position within the GTU. It was created by the Council of Marshals due to criticism of the Council's slow response to issues. It is said that the person holding the position is "first among equals" symbolizing that while it is quite prestigious to hold the title, you are still bound to the council of the people. High Marshals could set policies for the Greater Terran Union during their terms, and long serving Marshals reshaped the Union. Candidates for office were selected from the Union's highest ranking citizens, but rarely from any occupation outside of the military. Known High Marshals Bairam Mahdavi --- (July 11, 2156 - July 11, 2176) The 1st High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. Born in 2088 High Marshal Mahdavi was the first and only High Marshal born prior to the Tyrum Invasion. High Marshall Mahdavi is widely credited with bringing lasting peace to the Karakum Commissariat and the spaceport that bears his name was, for a time, the largest in the Solar System. Román Loredo Ruiz --- (July 11, 2176 - Jan 1, 2200) The 2nd High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union and the first High Marshal from the United Americas Commissariat. His appointment to the office marked a turning point in North American integration. The first High Marshal to be appointed to a second term. However, he did not complete his second term, resigning in 2200. Natasha Fox --- (Jan 1, 2200 - April 1, 2220). The 3rd High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union and the 1st woman to occupy the office. Her term saw the GTU expand to other star systems and the creation of GTU´s first colony in the Sirius System. She served as High Marshal until her term expired. Lee Martin --- (April 1 2220 - Jan 4, 2272). The 4th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. High Marshal Martin was reelected twice, serving until his death. Alexei Dejanus --- (Jan 4, 2272 - September 22, 2306). The 5th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union, serving until his death. Ronald Franklin --- (Jan 10, 2307 - April 30, 2341). The 6th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. High Marshal Franklin retired from the office, with rumours saying he was passed over for the job of Commissar-General of the Outer Rim Commissariat. Qing Huang --- (May 10, 2347 - April 23, 2409). The 7th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. High Marshal Huang was first elected in 2347 after her exemplary service in the 3rd Expeditionary Fleet. Her tenure had seen the rise and fall of the Great Khan, a large GTU terraforming project, the end of the Third Algan war, and the Fourth Algan war. She is the first High Marshal to serve a third term, and is the longest serving High Marshal so far, serving 62 years until her death. She was also one of the longest serving non-monarchical heads of state in human history, the next longest being Fidel Castro of Cuba in the 20th and 21st centuries. High Marshal Huang first articulated and led plans for the conquest of star systems belonging to the Compact. Complete victory over the Compact was not achieved during her life, as she died in office, but her plan of conquering the entire Compact laid the foundation for the GTU's ascendancy during the First Galactic War, and the War in Heaven. Carla Diaz --- (July 7, 2409 - October 15, 2429). The 8th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. She was forced to resign after immense public backlash to her unpopular policies. She was, to the surprise of many, reelected as the High Marshal on January 10th, 2450 and serving until her death on July 20, 2490. Many consider her death to be unnatural, with investigations into foul play being closed by the Council of Marshals. Connor Lonergan --- (October 20, 2429 - January 10, 2450) The 9th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. One of the more controversial Marshals, barely serving half a term. He was the High Marshal responsible for the destruction of the Tyrum homeworld, Byrum, and is considered to be one of the greatest heroes to humanity due to him circumventing the Tyrum Consensus and giving humanity their much awaited vengeance. Aahana Nalk --- (August 1, 2490 - ???) The 10th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. The youngest High Marshal to ever be elected, many in the senior echelons of High Command had low expectations of of her. But she lead the GTU to the best of her ability during one of the most destructive periods of its history, the NEX UPRISING, a several sector wide robotic uprising that saw the deaths of billions of GTU citizens and aliens alike. Hong Xu --- (March 23, 2591 - February 20, 2598) The 11th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. Fleet Admiral Hong Xu, the War Hero of the NEX UPRISING and commander of the battleship, Last Light, is elected High Marshal, to the surprise of no one. She resigned on February 20, 2598 and retired to her family estate on Volga. Cayde Zavn --- (February 27, 2598 - August 20, 2618) The 12th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. A charismatic leader, and one of the greatest diplomats in the Union, he was elected during the reconstruction period of the GTU after the NEX UPRISING. He saw the GTU join the the League of Non-aligned Powers, ''an alliance created to counter-act the rising tensions with the last two fallen empires in the galaxy, the Jaz'Gavaz Peacekeepers and the Xani Restorers. '''Sefu Dimka' --- (August 25, 2618 - June 1, 2625) The 13th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. Currently the shortest-term Marshal to ever be elected, though the reason for his short-term was due to him dying via a heart attack. He served as the first human president of the League of Non-aligned Powers, and lead the federation into the first few victories against the fallen empires. Marcia Fieldman --- (April 5, 2626 - ???). The 14th High Marshal of the Greater Terran Union. Marcia was elected after the unexpected death of Sefu Dimka. Since Sefu's term as president of the League did not yet expire, Marcia was elected to finish the rest of his term and oversaw the administration of the GTU to its ultimate victory in the War in Heaven. Numerous alien religions revered her as a saint or even a deity, especially among cultist groups that emerged on devastated worlds in the Galactic East and South. Tryjan, Daughter of Enim -- (Circa 2753) High Marshal Tryjan was the first Wessari and first non-human High Marshall. On July 11th 2756, the 600th anniversary of the Greater Terran Union, she delivered the famous speech "To be Terran is not the privilege of a single species" on Triumph Station. High Marshal Tryjan is most well known for eliminating racial citizenship requirements, extending the privileges and responsibilities of high-tiered citizenship to any being worthy of it, regardless of species. High Marshal Tryjan is also responsible for updating War Plan Case Violet, setting in motion the GTU's invasion of other galaxies. Category:Military